


And then, Morning.

by propagandad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past War AU, the story continues in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propagandad/pseuds/propagandad
Summary: Mark first meets Yukhei on the battlefield and Yukhei hands over a handgun. Decades later, they meet again in Incheon.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9





	And then, Morning.

Incheon, South Korea, 18th September 1950. 11:34PM the near end of the Incheon War. 

A war does not end until the opposition surrenders. The South Korean troops are on high alert despite a decisive victory. Mark lee is crouched inside a foxhole, grime covered young hands holding onto a rifle pressed to his chest like a cross. He's covered in more earth than faith. He wanted nothing more than for the war to end so he could bury his brothers. The wind carried with her the smell of iron. 

On 19th September in the year of 1950, South Korea won the Incheon war against the North Koreans. 

On that same day, Mark Lee met Wong Yukhei. 

He had been praying when he heard a soft telltale of another life other than he in the approximate. He scrambled to a crouched position on instinct, regardless of their victory, a soldier on a battlefield must always be en garde. He equipped his rifle with what remained of his might. There was a cry, followed by a whimper, a desperate noise coming from someone in duel with survival. Another desperate whimper and Mark Lee loosened the grip on his rifle. The war is over, he was human again. He stood up and began to look around the area for any movement. It was the last thing he wanted to do, scan the mass of the aftermath but he needed to save the man in need. What Mark Lee did not expect was to come face to face with a wounded Chinese soldier. 

"Press the wound." It was out of sheer panic and surprise that had made Mark Lee instruct the man in Korean. With his consciousness freed, he wasn't as strong-willed at the sight of blood. He brought both palms and pressed firmly against the open wound on the man's thigh. It only took seconds for the blood to cover his hands. The Chinese soldier was losing too much blood at a rapid pace, it was a miracle that he was still alive. 

Mark lee happened to be a medic in the force. The war is over, he gave the man morphine. They were no longer soldiers, "Hang in there, buddy." The Chinese man had grown quiet, tired of fighting, fighting against the pain; his lips were pale but the rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still breathing. Well and alive, they were now on equal grounds. Mark Lee cried that night. He succeeded in his duty as a medic, he also managed to properly dress the man's wound. But what comes of it all? If he could not even call for help for the man. 

"Thanks." He heard the man say in Mandarin. He knew that much that the man was thanking him. He couldn't find the courage to look up. He could tell that the Chinese man was still quite young. Perhaps around his age. Mark Lee suffered from the thought alone. 

Mark lee decidedly stayed with the man. Side by side they lay atop the blood covered earth to stare at the sky. The stars began to fade and morning gradually came. Some time in between watching the first ray of sunlight reach Incheon after their victory, the Chinese man handed a handgun over to Mark. He stopped breathing moments later. Mark stopped breathing after the sky turned a definite blue. 

-

"You cannot be fucking serious about moving to South Korea, Mark Lee." 

"Johnny!" Is what Mark says in favour of an actual greeting or in Johnny's opinion, an explanation. Johnny had received the call from Jaehyun at the end of his shift about Mark leaving the states to go live in Korea. When Johnny asked why, Jaehyun said something along the lines of Mark wanting to get a head start on his farming business. Johnny had thought harvest moon was just a hobby, not an obsession.

-

Footnotes: This is my first time posting!!! Hope y'all enjoy the ride!


End file.
